The Other Side
by Calcria Mars
Summary: Okay Here is my *first* Harry Potter fic. Reinnea Lestrange is everybody's sweetheart. She may have strange powers, but that doesn't stop her popularity. When she finds out the truth about her parents and her own powers, how can she survive as being desti
1. Introduction

Reinnéa (Re-in-uh) Lestrange. This is an original character that I have created especially for my first and probably last Harry Potter fanfic. Who this girl is will be revealed in due time. But let it be known that besides her, I own nothing of this wonderful world that Ms. Rowling created for us. Thank you and enjoy this fic!  
  
1 The Other Side  
  
By: Calcria Mars  
  
1.1 Introduction  
  
Reinnéa woke with a start. Her long silky black hair covered her like a blanket and she shivered when she realized that her hair was all that was covering her. She opened her eyes and saw her nanny, Colsetta, standing beside her bed, looking as if she were about to wake her. She sighed saying nothing to the elderly woman, who always treated her as if she feared the 15 year-old girl. Fear or awe, that was how everyone treated her in this place.  
  
Reinnéa looked around her huge, dark mahogany bed at the covers that were twisted and hanging off the edge of her bed. Her pillows also accompanied them on the floor. Colsetta said nothing to her, just handed her robe to her as if it would bite her at any moment. She was always wary of the young girl on mornings when she found her covers on the floor. Reinnéa knew better to seek comfort from her nanny. It was always an uncomfortable situation and somehow made her feel worse. But right now all she wanted was someone to hold her and let her cry on their shoulder. 'Why so many nights now?' She asked herself. Three times this week, she had had the dream. A nightmare really. When she was little the nightmare would haunt her dreams a lot. But it had stopped. She never dreamed of it, until the end of last May. The nightmare returned more horrible and frightening then ever. She had relived it every night that week. She supposed it was her parent's murder she dreamed of.  
  
Her parents had been dead since she was a little over a year old. Ever since then she had lived in their manor, taken care of by her uncle, and multitudes of servants. Her uncle was the only person who wasn't afraid of her and actually liked her, but the problem with that was that Reinnéa was scared of him. He seemed to be a hermit, and was rarely seen around the manor. When she did see him, his odd way of talking and his clothing, his ridiculous ideas and his way of treating her like she was a most wonderful goddess, freaked Reinnéa out. Lately her uncle seemed more attentive than ever.  
  
Like at this moment when he came strolling into her bedchamber, his strange green robes swishing around him, disregarding the fact that she hadn't but her rode on over her pajamas yet. He smiled at her and walked over to the edge of her bed stepping over the heavy green embroidered silk comforters laying about. Her picked up one of her silver silk pillows, and handed it to her remarking,  
  
"I always have loved your bed coverings. Green and silver were my house colors at Hogwarts you know!" Reinnéa just disregarded the mention of his prep school. He always said strange things about it. He continued oblivious of the way his niece was pulling on her robe, frantically but as if she were trying to conceal the action, "I wish you could have gone there. They teach you nothing at that ridiculous muggle school of yours!" Muggle. Another one of those crazy words that only Uncle Mortius would use. "Anyways, I came up here to tell you that you need to get ready because we are having company today. The Malfoys are coming to visit."  
  
Reinnéa's heart fell. She hated those people so. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy always looked at her with such pity and sometimes with an almost a look of respect. Their son , Draco was another story altogether. He always turned his nose up at her and acted like she had a mental retardation. He always explained everything to her, like she didn't know a thing.  
  
Uncle Mortius smiled at her. "Reinnéa, soon, dear. Soon, there will come a time that you will get to join us." Obviously he had said too much because he quickly turned and walked out of her room.  
  
Colsetta threw back the drapes that covered the tall window and let the August sunshine in. Reinnéa's amber colored eyes quickly adjusted. There was no electricity in the manor, which was one reason why Reinnéa, would never let her school friends come over. Her uncle was another, but the main reason was herself.  
  
Reinnéa's eyes glowed red for a moment and the battery powered C.D. Player on her dresser turned on and began to play music. The young girl didn't have her friends over because she didn't want them to know… Know all the weird things that she could do.  
  
At school, Reinnéa was a normal girl, as normal as she could be. She was held as the prettiest girl in school in the yearbook three years running. She was a soloist in the choir's last two performances. She was the best dancer on the dance team and captain of the swim team. Not to mention top of the class. She had some very good friends and her teachers all loved her. School was the best place for Reinnéa to be. Away form this dark stone manor. Away from the frightened servants. Away from the ranting uncle.  
  
Reinnéa cursed the days of the week. She wished that she was at school now, that it wasn't a Saturday. She knew that Draco would leave for his private boarding school at the end of the month and wished he was gone. She finally got out of her bed, Colsetta quickly picking up her bed coverings. The lady finally spoke.  
  
"The Malfoys will be here at noon, Reinnéa. You can wait until tea before you great them If you'd like." Reinnéa nodded furiously, and said,  
  
"Of course! The later the better!" Reinnéa knew that Colsetta hated the Malfoys almost as much as she did and that made their relationship a little closer when the dreaded family came over. Colsetta obviously decided that Reinnéa wasn't going to go insane about her nightmare and began to talk to her normally, well as normal as Colsetta talked.  
  
"I'll get your shower ready and when you are finished we can decide how we can do you hair… I think you should wear your short pink dress, you know the one you got in London…" Reinnéa in the meantime had gone into her closet and had put on a sport's bra and shorts. She came out of the closet holding her shoes and socks, sat down at her vanity, and began to put them on while Colsetta fluffed the pillows on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry about the shower yet, Colsetta. I'm going down to the ballroom to work out the choreography for a new dance. I want to take my dance to the tournament in November…" Reinnéa stopped as she saw the look on Colsetta's face. She looked troubled. "Don't worry," said Reinnéa, quickly, "I'll come back up here and shower sometime before 12:00. And tea isn't until 1:00! I won't miss anything…" Colsetta surprised her young mistress by smiling at her.  
  
"I know you won't. You're a good child… Let me fix your hair, "She said quickly, and hurried around the bed to pull up Reinnéa's long hair into a ponytail. For a moment Reinnéa thought that her nursemaid may actually care for her. When Colsetta was finished Reinnéa stood, her black hair hitting the hem of her shorts. The fifteen year-old girl examined herself in the mirror. She was medium height, about 5'7 and slender. Her friends always commented on how jealous they were of her perfect figure.  
  
'At least they don't have freaky powers that make their eyes flash red,' she thought to herself. She watch her eyes go red as behind her the C.D. Player clicked off, and floated over to her as did her C.D. book. Reinnéa grabbed them and nodded to Colsetta.  
  
"The pink dress will be fine. You can pick out everything for today. I don't care how I look for the Malfoys." She said. She walked out of her bedroom and down a long corridor. Goosebumps covered her tan arms and stomach as she grew colder. The entire manor was made of stone. There was nothing on any of the walls. Actually except for the bare essentials of furniture and a few other things, the house was empty. At least the parts that Reinnéa saw of it. She wasn't allowed in any of the house except the east wing, where her bedchamber was and the main part of the house. She really didn't care. She hated the place so much that she hadn't even bothered to explore all of what she was allowed to.  
  
Reinnéa came to the end of her corridor and turned down the grand double staircase. She was now in the main part of the house. At the bottom of the stairs was the entrance hall. A door to the left led to the parlor and tearoom. A door to the right led to the dining room and kitchens. She sniffed the air and smelled what seemed to be the servants cooking for dinner already. She grimaced thinking of the company that would be here.  
  
Reinnéa didn't think it was odd that she never saw any of the cooks or other servants. She would just assume that they would keep to themselves because they were frightened of her too. The only servants who ever had anything to do with her was Colsetta, the butler Vladimir, and the twin French maids, Raelle and Mirielle, who always took care of bringing her food and linger near the swimming pool when Reinnéa swan, just in case.  
  
Reinnéa came to the bottom of the stairs and walk back under them. This way was the unused ballroom and the swimming pool. The double doors to the ballroom were to her left but she ignored them and walked over to the wall that had six sets of glass French doors. Reinnéa looked out at the courtyard and saw the outdoor swimming pool. She made a mental note to herself to go swimming tonight, so she could get away from that dreadful Malfoy boy.  
  
On the other side of the hall was more glass doors leading to the indoor swimming pool. The swimming pools were not always at the manor. When Reinnéa told her uncle that she had been made the captain of the swim team last year, he had them put in. To her astonishment, it had only taken a day. At first she thought that something was wrong with them and wouldn't use them for about a month. She knew that there was no way possible that one swimming pool could be built in a day, much less two. But the more she examined them and no one said anything about their installation, she finally deemed them safe.  
  
Reinnéa turned away from the French doors and walked back over to the ball room. One of the twins, Raelle she thought, was standing at the doors with a tray that had two croissants and a glass of orange juice on it. Reinnéa smiled at the lady who walked into the ballroom after her and laid the tray on a table in the nearest corner of the room. She bobbed a curtsy and left. Reinnéa put down the C.D. Player and bit into one of the croissants and smiled as she tasted Nutella in the middle of it. She took a sip of the juice and looked around the room.  
  
This room wasn't used anymore and it also happened to be one of the only rooms to Reinnéa's knowledge that had a wooden floor in the house. It had many French doors on one of it's walls like the corridor. They led straight to the outdoor swimming area. Since no one seemed to mind her using the room to practice her dancing and singing, she had taken it over. Her uncle had mirrors put in to line the to inner walls. A couple of couches and the table where her breakfast was, had been brought in for her use. Also in another corner were two tall bookcases, where Reinnéa kept many books and activities. It was like her own private playroom.  
  
Reinnéa flopped down on the couch and began on the other croissant. She grabbed a manga (Japanese comic book) that she had been reading yesterday, off the floor and started where she left off. She drank the rest of her orange juice while she read the pages of Fushigi Yugi. She sat the glass down on the tray and laid her book on the couch. She picked up a moist towel that the maid had put on the breakfast tray and wiped her hands and face. She picked the lot of it up and set the tray down outside of the doors and then closed them. She turned and walked over to her C.D. Player. She sorted through her C.D. book and finally pulled out Daft Punk's "One More Time" single.  
  
Reinnéa stretched and did a few cartwheels and handsprings to get her blood pumping before she turned on the music and began to make up new moves that will impress judges. She watched herself in the mirror and imagined her teammates around her. Soon she lost herself in the music, dancing was all that was in her mind.  
  
**************  
  
Reinnéa flipped over and landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor. She had finished the dance and had run through it many times to commit it to memory. Sweat was running down he face and was beading on her stomach and arms. She looked at the clock on the wall over the couches and heaved a sigh. It was 11:15 and in an hour and 45 minutes she would have to put up with the company of her uncle's eccentric friends.  
  
She sighed and stood up stretching her muscles and legs. Turning her head toward the bookcases her eyes flashed and suddenly her ballet slippers flew to her hand. She quickly switched her tennis shoes for the ballet slippers and stood. The toe shoes were uncomfortable but Reinnéa loved ballet more than the modern dance that the school did. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, pretending that instead of a sweaty sport's bra and shorts, that she was wearing a silk leotard and a gauze skirt.  
  
Kicking the tennis shoes out of the way, Reinnéa gracefully danced over to the C.D. player and put in her Beauty and the Beast soundtrack. When she had first went on point, she had made up a dance to an instrumental medley to one of the few movies she had ever seen. Now she used her dance to cool down when she was finished with her workouts. Setting the C.D. on repeat, she began to dance.  
  
Moving gracefully, she closed her eyes and let her body move. The movements came naturally now, having danced this dance so many times. Her mind drifted back to the movie. The manor was devoid of all the things normal people had; electricity, telephones, T.V., the Internet. Reinnéa sometimes went to the movies with her friends, but that being one or twice a year, she normally was left out of the conversations that her friends had about movies, T.V., and video games. She used the Internet at school, sometimes but it didn't do her any good when she couldn't check email or anything. Her friends never questioned why she didn't have anything like that, they all sympathized and murmured about child abuse behind her back. Therefore she got a lot of invitations to spend nights or have play dates with her friends. Invitations that she had to turn down.  
  
She knew that her uncle would never let her go. He seemed to think that she didn't need to have friends, at least with the people that went to her school. He always said, "Tis a pity you never get to associate with your own sort." That was why he was always excited when his weird friends came over. People like the Malfoys…  
  
Reinnéa suddenly stopped mid-twirl and opened her eyes. The mirrors in front of her reflected the scene behind her. The double doors to the ballroom were wide open, and there was someone sitting on the couch. Draco Malfoy sat with a bored expression on his face, his eyes following her movements. Her eyes flashed red and the music stopped. Draco' s expression flickered slightly and he leaned forward.  
  
"Hello Reinnéa," He drawled, smirking at her.  
  
"Hello Draco," She replied, suddenly all to aware of her lack of proper clothing. She tugged her shorts down and her bra up and turned to face him. He just sat there smirking. She walked over to him and then exploded.  
  
"How long have you been watching?" She demanded, furious that he had the nerve to spy on her.  
  
"Long enough," He said standing, obviously not wanting to be at a disadvantage.  
  
She stared at him for a moment then threw herself to the ground pulling off her ballet slippers and putting on her tennis shoes. Not thinking, she made her ballet shoes float back to the bookshelves. She jerked head up and looked at Malfoy. Draco just looked down at her staring intently, like he was trying to see something inside of her. She stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed for tea. I'm assuming that you parents will be looking for you."  
  
Malfoy smirked and walked around the table toward her. "It would cause a sensation if you went to tea dressed like that. Honestly, I swear I don't understand m-," He cleared his throat and started again. "I don't understand your kind," He decided on the phrase to use, "But if all of you girls dress like that, I bet that all the m-, I mean, your kind of boys are a very happy lot." He went back to smirking.  
  
Reinnéa caught his game in a second. He was trying to goad her into a fight, but she wasn't going to anger that easily. She decided to play a little game of her own. "Your right Draco," She cooed, moving closer to him in graceful seductive movements. The boy's face went from smug to confused in seconds. She smiled and laid her hands on his shoulders. "My kind of girls are sooo easy," She said, leaning toward him. She smiled and then said, "But then again, I'm freak here. An outcast." It was her turn to smirk as she pushed the blond-headed boy away from herself. "I'm not easy or retarded, or whatever you may think I am. I'd watch out." Reinnéa turned and walked out of the ballroom.  
  
Draco hadn't fell, only stumbled back a few steps. He watched her leave the room through narrowed eyes. His smirk returned as he said to the girl's retreating back, "Your kind. You are my kind in more ways than one." He left the room and stalked toward the parlor.  
  
Reinnéa headed toward her bedroom in disgust. She flew into the room, startling Colsetta out of the closet as she pulled off her shoes and sock and all her clothes in the middle of her bedroom. She tugged the ponytail holder out of her hair and began brushing quickly. Colsetta took the hint and went and began the fix her shower. Reinnéa threw the hair brush down and walked into the bathroom. She stepped under the cool water and let it run over her. She sighed and began to wash her hair. Looking up, she muttered, "It's going to be a long weekend." 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Okay, story set up. Now time for the real action to begin! Alright First things first, a little more insight into who Reinnea really is. Also Mr. Malfoy is quoting Tolkien. Also as how it always goes The wonderful world that all of this takes place in is Ms. Rowling's. On to the show!  
  
1 The Other Side  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a very hot summer day, and all the windows in the small house were open. It was very hazy and the countryside around the lonely house was buzzing with life. One of the bigger crickets that insisted on jumping around on this insanely hot day flew through the kitchen window. It didn't get very far though, as it met the sun brown hand of Sirius Black. Sirius Sighed and tossed the insect back out the window, returning to standing in front the refrigerator. He wiped sweat off his brow and turned to look at Remus Lupin, who sat at the table, calmly reading the Daily Prophet and absentmindedly fanning himself. He looked up at Sirius, disapproval clearly written on his face.  
  
"You know, as we are living as muggles, you are going to have the electric bill sky-high if you continue to hold the refrigerator open like that," said Remus, picking up his glass of ice water, and taking a few sips. Sirius rolled his eyes and swaggered over to the table and throwing himself down into a chair like it was such hard work. The refrigerator door shut behind him.  
  
"Lighten up Moony! If we are living as muggles, why can't we just get one of their house cooler thing-a-gummies, and be done with it?" He grinned at Remus. Remus just ignored him. Finally he cut his eyes over at Sirius. Sirius juts shook his head and sat up.  
  
"I know, I know, we can't afford it." His eyes grew a darker blue than the way they already were and his grin faded. "We can barely afford rent as it is." He looked at Remus, who stared at his friend.  
  
"Listen Padfoot. We are doing pretty good. The best we've done in a while." Looking at Sirius's haunted look, he quietly added, "In a long time…" Sirius shuddered despite the heat. Suddenly he laughed harshly and sarcastically. Not really looking at Remus but staring towards him, as if through him he muttered darkly.  
  
"There used to be a time when my only prayer was weather like this. Being cold is so much worse than being hot." And suddenly stood up as if to walk around the table. Remus closed his eyes as if in deep pain. But the owl that burst the window that moment, with an envelope with the Hogwarts' insignia on it had their full attention in a moment.  
  
**********  
  
Reinnea stood at the top of the stairs looking down in disgust. Her amber-colored eyes narrowed as she saw Draco waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He was tugging at his collar. She sighed and walked down the stairs, her sleeveless pink dress moving with her stride. She stopped at the bottom stair and looked at Draco incredulously. As he said nothing, she finally broke the silence with an irritable,  
  
"What?" Draco smirked at her and said,  
  
"Nothing! I just hate your kind of clothes!" Reinnea puffed herself up and said irritably,  
  
"Well, this happens to be my favorite dress! I'll have you know that…" Draco waved his hand and interrupted her,  
  
"No, not your clothes! These muggle-type boy clothes," He said, past the point of caring what Reinnea thought. Reinnea sighed thinking about how truly freaky all these people were. She whirled back around at him and demanded,  
  
"What are you skulking around here for anyway?" Draco sighed and said in a bored voice,  
  
"Nothing. Not that m-, I mean, your kind actually have manners, but I'm here to escort you to tea." Reinnea looked at him with a blank stare for a few minutes and then to his surprise began to laugh very loudly.  
  
"Are you kidding? Do you realize how old-fashioned that is? What? Does YOUR KIND come from the horse and buggy days?" Reinnea continued to laugh, Draco's indignant tone only egging her on,  
  
"What do you mean by that? My kind? What about a little respect for a superior being, eh? I can't believe you, who you are, acting like some stupid muggle!" He stormed off leaving Reinnea to brace herself on the baluster, in a fit of giggles. When her fit of hysterics finally subsided, Reinnea finally took in what Draco had said before he left her there. She sat down on the stair step, a little troubled, but still gloating over her small victory. She silently contemplated, "Why does everyone around here act like they know something I don't…"  
  
*************  
  
Sirius sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Remus sat in the armchair across from him rereading Dumbledore's letter. He stared at it intently his eye growing more troubled by the second. He finally finished and looked up at Sirius.  
  
"Well," he began, "When should we leave?" Sirius looked up his face diffident between anger and shock. He stood up, sat back down, stood up again, and finally decided to pace the room while ranting,  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Remus? How could you even think that we are going to do it? Dumbledore… Why he's lost his mind, this is absolute madness…" Remus stood up and put his hands on his shoulders to try to stop his pacing, but to no avail as Sirius shook him off and continued on the other side of the room. Remus sighed and sat on the couch, picking up Dumbledore's letter and glancing over it again. His face became a mask as he suddenly said,  
  
"I agree with Dumbledore." Sirius stopped his pacing and stared at Remus. He walked over to him in silent fury and stared down at him. He finally found his voice.  
  
"How could you say that?" He started slowly, his voice almost silent. "How could you even think that this girl could be placed among civilized people, among my godson and your old students," He raised his voice to a yell. "Damn it, Remus! How could you think that this girl should be admitted to Hogwarts! What if she does something horrible? Harry could be put in so much danger, what with Voldemort back! Now of all times you think we should let this girl into Hogwarts? Why did Dumbledore ask us to do this in the first place?" He finally just stopped looking a little defeated by Remus's worried stare. He sat down on the coffee table in front of Remus, staring into his face as if trying to find answers there. Remus looked at Sirius and said in his quiet way,  
  
"Listen Padfoot, my old friend. We are talking about a young girl, who was raised to believe she was a muggle. Dumbledore says she has no idea that magic exists, and no idea who her parents really are. He said that they have let her believe this all her life to keep her safe from Aurors and people who would classify her with the Dark Side just because of who she is. But now she needs Dumbledore's protection or she really will be on the Dark Side. I do not think that this girl who knows no magic at all is very much of a threat. If we leave her with Mortius Lestrange, she will become a threat, though." Sirius looked down for a few moments then looked up at Remus with a strained smile.  
  
"Why, Moony Why? Why are you always so right?" Remus sighed and smiled.  
  
"I'll write back to Dumbledore."  
  
**************  
  
Reinnea sat at the tea table, between her Uncle Mortius and Mrs. Malfoy. She tried to her irritation at the way the conversation was being directed. They were talking about the way the manor looked and the conversation turned to the swimming pool.  
  
"It makes sense I suppose, but I've never heard of having a pool for swimming at one's manor," said Mr. Malfoy, "Or inside of a house at all. It seems rather…" He seemed to struggle for a word, "It seems rather unlike us." He looked at Reinnea for a moment and then picked up his cake and listened to Mortius Lestrange's explanation.  
  
"Well, Reinnea here is on her school's swim team. Yes, I thought it was rather odd at first too, but Reinnea seems to be so good at it, I couldn't deprive her." He looked a little troubled about Mr. Malfoy's disapproval. Mrs. Malfoy's eyes lit up, she seemed to have found a way to enter the conversation.  
  
"So Reinnea, you are on your school's athletic team? Draco is on his house team." She smiled at her son, who smirked at Reinnea, taking of sip of his tea. Reinnea shot him of look of pure venom as she said,  
  
"So what type of team is it, Draco? Rugby or football?" Draco's smirk faded and Mr. Malfoy asked in a very commanding tone,  
  
"So Reinnea, what kind of grades are you making?" It was obvious that everyone planned to ignore her question so she said,  
  
"I have a 4.0 GPA. I am making perfect grades." Mrs. Malfoy looked at Reinnea and said quietly to her alone,  
  
"Reinnea you need to refrain from bragging about your accomplishments. It is unbecoming of a lady." She looked at her sternly for a moment and then said where everyone could hear, "Your dress is also a little revealing, child. You really have become quite the rebellious teenager haven't you?" Fortunately Mr. Malfoy was busy scowling at Draco.  
  
"You could take a leaf out of her book. Your grades have not been up to par…" Mrs. Malfoy glared at Reinnea and then said,  
  
"Draco is doing as good as can be expected! You know how his teacher's and that headmaster are!" Mr. Malfoy nodded and rolled his eyes, turning back to Reinnea.  
  
"So Reinnea, what else do you do beside swim?" He seemed very interested.  
  
"Well, I am on the dance team, and I'm in the choir." She felt very uncomfortable under the Malfoys scrutiny. Mortius suddenly put down his toast and piped in,  
  
"Yes, you must hear Reinnea sing! She has a beautiful voice!" Mrs. Malfoy took a sip of her tea, and said,  
  
"Yes, you must sing for us after dinner." Reinnea looked down at her unfinished tea and cake, wondering how hungry she would be for dinner.  
  
"I suppose I could sing the solo I did for the last spring concert…" She said, quietly. Mr. Malfoy grimaced and then asked,  
  
"How about your health? Are you well?" Reinnea was almost fed up. Suddenly , she snapped. Standing up, she irritably placed her hands on her hips and said very harshly,  
  
"I'm dying of consumption, Mr. Malfoy. My kind of people are so fragile. Why, our lifespan is long at the age of twenty!" She stormed out of the room, pausing at the door long enough to hear Mr. Malfoy quote,  
  
"Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger. Hmm… That must apply to witches, too." Tears burned Reinnea's eyes As she fled up the stairs.  
  
***********  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black both sat beside the fireplace in their home's small living room. The fire in the hearth was green and a strange apparition floating in it. This apparition was the head of the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Sirius sat listening nervously as Remus and the Professor came up with a plan.  
  
"I don't know about that Professor, using a portkey around so many muggles," Remus said worry lines furrowing his brow. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well, you know that Reinnea will not have any idea who you are or what is going on. But it is imperative that you retrieve her while she is at school, or somewhere else. She must not be at home where her Uncle or any other Deatheaters may be." His eyes a strange fire in them at the mention of the word deatheater. Sirius finally decided to put his two sense in.  
  
"So, basically what we have to do, is apparate to Possibly-the-first-ever- dark-lady's school, persuade her to touch the portkey and explain later?" He said sarcastically, looking from one face to the other. Dumbledore sighed and said,  
  
"I know you are putting your care for Harry first, Sirius, but you must understand. Reinnea Lestrange is in possibly more danger than Harry at the moment. Her mother and stepfather are the second escapes that Azkaban has ever known, and they will want their child back soon. Reinnea has no knowledge whatsoever of her powers, or her parent's position. Basically the deatheaters have trusted Mortius Lestrange to keep his step-niece an absolute secret from the wizarding world. And the wizarding world a secret form her." Sirius snorted and said,  
  
"How did that idiot ever become a deatheater anyway? I almost coughed up a lung laughing when he got into Slytherin, it makes you wonder how Voldemort puts up with such incompetence," Sirius stopped when he saw the reproach apparent on Dumbledore's face.  
  
"There is a lot that you don't know about many of the Slytherin-turned- deatheaters, Severus one of them. They did not have the same backgrounds as you two did," Dumbledore said, looking at Remus also. "I did what I could for them while they were at Hogwarts, but after they left they made their own choices." Remus looked at the expression on Dumbledore's face and said quickly,  
  
"I know that you probably kept many a would-be deatheaters on the light side." Dumbledore smiled warmly at Remus, his eyes twinkling,  
  
"And that is exactly what I'm trying to do for this young girl. So, Can you two go and bring her to Hogwarts?" Sirius looked at Remus who put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder and said,  
  
"Of course we will."  
  
************  
  
Reinnea would not open her door. No matter how much Uncle Mortius begged, threatened, or bribed she vowed she would not come out until the Malfoys were gone. She paced her room angry one minute and laid on her bed crying the next. Colsetta pretended to be busy picking up her clothes in the closet, not wanting to be near her in this mood. Finally, during one her pacing fits, Reinnea screamed,  
  
"He insulted me! Mr. Malfoy deliberately called me a witch! They are all laughing at me, calling me names behind my back! They all act like they know something I don't! They all act as if they are so superior to me one minute and the next minute is drilling me like my life is so important! All of them make me so angry!" She threw herself down on the bed, in the throes of another crying fit. Colsetta came out of the closet holding Reinnea's bathing suit. She smiled weakly at Reinnea and laid the blue bikini on the bed, as far away from Reinnea as possible. She looked at her watch and said,  
  
"I'll tell them that you were ill and fell asleep so you cannot be at dinner. Go outback and let off some steam." With that she bowed herself out of the room. Reinnea looked at the bathing suit for a minute and then picked it up. Swallowing more tears, she pulled her now wrinkled dress off and silently put on her bikini. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. As she looked into the mirror, she managed a small smile.  
  
'I have a lot of people who care fort me,' she silently told herself, 'All my school friends and teammates. They love me and need me. I know if things get to bad I can always go to them or my teachers.' With that thought, she was comforted and she threw her towel over her shoulder and slipped on her bathrobe and flip-flops. She shivered as she walked out into the cold stone hallway. She quietly walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. Seeing no one, she quickly walked down the stairs. As she turned back under them, she found to her dismay that the Malfoys were coming her way. Quickly with her dancer's grace she leapt up the stairs and hid where the baluster curved, leaving her flip-flops on the bottom stair. She couldn't over hearing their conversation.  
  
"I can't believe how much like a muggle she is! I know she has to know she has powers! I saw her use a levitating charm!" Draco was saying to his father, who seemed very interested. His mother sighed and said,  
  
"Well, she has her mother's beauty. She looks just like her!" Mr. Malfoy glanced over at his wife.  
  
"Well she has a lot of her father in her. A lot of her father." As they turning to go into the dining room, Draco happened to look down in see her flip-flops. Saying nothing to his parents, he stopped and looked up the stairs. Reinnea crouched down lower behind the marble baluster.  
  
"Draco, come!" Commanded his father from the other room and Draco obediently turned and walked into the dining room. Reinnea breathed a sigh of relief and let their words sink in. So her gift was inherited? Reinnea decided to muse over their words in the pool, a little agitated that they had been talking about her again. She slipped her flip-flops back on and walked to the courtyard without further incident. Walking through the rose garden, she came to the outdoor swimming pool. The sunset glittered on the water and the late summer evening chill was setting in. She threw her robe and towel over a lawn chair, and quickly dove into the pool making little splash. For almost an hour she swam laps, did flips and just floated around thinking.  
  
'What do they know about my parents that I don't?' Reinnea asked herself. 'Probably everything.' Reinnea had to admit she knew next to nothing about her parents. She only knew that they had been killed and that she still dreamed about the night it happened. Her dream always began with a face, much like her own, and a voice singing. Then a loud crash, a voice saying some strange words, them her mother's own voice muttering something incomprehensible, watching as her face dwindled. Then the last thing she always heard was the soft thump of her mother's body landing next to her. Reinnea's only question was, 'Why didn't they kill me?'  
  
She swam over to the side of the pool and pulled a raft into the water. Laying on the raft she looked at the stars and the moon overhead. She was startled out of her reverie by footsteps nearing the pool. Looking down, she saw Draco Malfoy sauntering towards her, disgust clearly shown on his face.  
  
"Do you ever where clothes?" He asked, pretending to be offended by her lack there-of.  
  
"Do you ever mind your own business?" She answered a question with a question. She slid of the raft and pulled it and herself out of the water. "Besides," she added, as she reached for her towel, goose bumps coming up on her skin, "You know you like it." She smirked at him. He smirked right back at her.  
  
"Don't overrate yourself. There are plenty of prettier girls at my school," He said as if they all bored him, "I don't need some stupid muggle." He grinned maliciously, at her. Reinnea feigned ignorance.  
  
"Muggle yourself, I'm worth five of you," She turned away from him. He stopped her with his next words.  
  
""I know you were listening on the stairs, and you can't be as stupid as you appear to be. Of course, When you do find out everything you will feel so stupid when you learned that everyone knew all about you and you parents all along, and you never knew a thing." Reinnea's eyes grew red and she dropped her towel and strode up to him. He couldn't help staring at her as what was so much like her father came out of her personality. Not knowing any spells or that she was capable of them brute strength came into her and she pushed Draco as hard as she could, straight into the pool. She stood over him as he came to the surface sputtering. Her eyes faded back to brown and she realized what she had done. And the sight made her laugh.  
  
Ignoring Draco's angry yells, Reinnea laugh as she picked up and walked to her room. Later that night as she drifted to sleep after a warm shower, she wondered what could possibly do to find out what everyone else had hidden from her.  
  
*************  
  
Additional Author Notes: The next chapter will be longer in the making as I am going on vacation for a weekend! 


End file.
